tvradioschedulesfandomcom-20200215-history
Channel V
Channel V (styled Channel V) is a Southeast Asian pay television network owned by Star China Media and Fox Networks Group Asia Pacific, a pay-TV channel unit of Walt Disney Direct-to-Consumer and International. It was launched by what was back then Star TV to replace MTV's original Asian operation. Feeds Southeast Asia Channel V Asia is the flagship of the Channel V network. It was founded after MTV Asia parted ways with the Star TV Network. It was produced and operated from Hong Kong from January 1994 until January 2002, after which operations and studios were shifted to Malaysia with some aspects still operating in Hong Kong. Since 1 January 2008, Channel V International has moved back to its original studio in Hong Kong, which is also the same studio of Channel V China and Taiwan. Former VJs * Alessandra * Paula Malai Ali * Cindy Burbridge * Marion Caunter * Angela Chow * Trey Farley * Patrick Lima * Amanda Griffin * Sophiya Haque * Cliff Ho * Maya Karin * Dania Khatib * Dom Lau * Francis Magalona * Rishma Malik * Joey Mead * Melanie Casul * Jonathan Putra * Lisa S. * Nicholas Saputra * Kamal Sidhu * Sarah Tan * Ruth Winona Tao * Brad Turvey * Georgina Wilson * David Wu India It is operated by Star India. On 1 July 2015, the channel discontinued its musical programming and started focusing on original content through fiction dailies and studio formats that address teenage issues. On 30 June 2016, stopped airing original programming. On 1 August, it rebranded its graphical package.Later,it discontinued operations on 15 September 2018. Australia Channel V ceased broadcasting in Australia on 26 February 2016, as it merged with V Hits. V Hits V Hits is the sister station of Channel V Australia, focusing more on hit music-only programming. It was formerly known as Club V until 12 January 2007, and Channel V 2 until 15 November 2009. Former VJs * Andrew Günsberg * Jabba * James Mathison * Chloe Maxwell * Yumi Stynes Thailand It is a joint venture between The Walt Disney Company Asia Pacific, GMM Media and TrueVisions. Former VJs * B''' – Bandit Saokaew * '''Boss – Chatchavalit Sirisab * Chai – Chartayodom Hiranyasthiti * Earth – San Ittisuknanth * Emme – Amika Boohert * Helen – Prathumrat Berger * Jenny – Genevieve Jane Irwin * Janeen – Janeen Lyons * Loukade – Metinee Kingpayome * Louk-Tarn – Supamat Phahulo * Meaw – Autcharra Sinratchar-tarnon * Nadia – Nadia Nimitvanich * Sunny – Sunissa Brown * Ta-Ngaew – Bussaba Mahatthapong * Team – Kosin Piyakittiphaibun * Terng – Pradorn Sirakovit * Michael – Sirachuch Chienthaworn * Nax – Charlie Potjes ** Alex – Bin Alexandre ** Bank – Puttipong Kongsomsaksakul ** Bas – Panupat Sulanlayalak ** Ake – Eakachai Waricharaporn ** Ja – Natthaweeranuch Thongmee ** Kwan – Sirikwan Chinnachot ** Loukade – Jirada Yohara ** Mike – Michael Kenneth Wong ** Paula – Paula Taylor ** Pitta – Pitta na Patalung ** Woonsen – Virithipa Pakdeeprasong Philippines It was a joint venture between Fox Networks Group Asia Pacific, Fox International Channels, TV Xtreme Broadcasting Company and Northern Star Productions as network providers. Mainland China Fox International Channels Asia Pacific sold certain Mandarin language entertainment television channels that target Mainland China, including Channel V Mainland China, to China Media Capital. As a result, Channel V Mainland China is a part of Star China Media as of 2014. It is broadcast free-to-air on AsiaSat 7. Channel V switches between Simplified and Traditional Chinese with selected Channel V International programs airing with Chinese subtitles. It is the only feed that is available free-to-air. Taiwan It started operating in Taiwan in 1994. On 1 September 2012 it was rebranded as Fox Taiwan, while Channel V Taiwan still operated overseas. On 15 July 2018, Channel V Taiwan was officially shutdown. Anime * Best Student Council (極上生徒會) * The Prince of Tennis (網球王子) * South Park (南方公園) Current VJs * Blackie (黑人) * Christine Fan (范范/范瑋琪) Former VJs * Will Pan (潘瑋柏) See also * MTV Asia * MYX * VH1 * Zing